Hello My Old Heart
by Snowbarryholdsmyheart
Summary: What do you get when you mix Snowbarry, karaoke and Valentine's Day? More than likely a one-shot written for Snowbarry Valentine's Fic Contest, with this falling in the romance category.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Flash nor any of the other DC properties. I do own a Flash hoodie but it won't be here until next Thursday, so I guess my plans to be The Flash will have to wait. But at least I have Snowbarry...

* * *

"Iris I don't want to and that's final." Barry slammed the flier on the table in front of him.

"Come on. It'll be fun, plus it's not like you have a date or anything." Iris responded, trying to convince her friend to go.

"Yeah, so my solution to not having a date on Valentine's day is to go and compete in a couples karaoke competition. Did I get that right?" Barry shot back, skeptical of Iris's crazy ideas.

"Of course. They'll pair you with a female and when she hears your voice, it'll be love at first sound. Please Barry." Iris was all but begging at this point. Even though Barry had no interest in the competition, he caved in if only to get Iris off his back. Usually it was this bad, but at this time of the year she wanted Barry to find someone to make him happy.

"Fine I'll go. But this means you get a day of science talk." Barry smirked at this, knowing Iris hated to have to listen to him go on about chemistry and physics.

"Deal but don't blame me if I decide to take a nap that day." Iris and Barry shook on their deal. Little did Barry know that a few years from now, he would be thanking Iris for pushing him into this uncomfortable territory.

"Now I guess I should go and figure out what I want to sing." Barry pulled his phone out and plugged his headphones in, starting down the street with a smiling Iris behind him. She noticed him getting lost in his music and decided that her job was done for the romantic holiday. She used her own phone to call her boyfriend, Eddie Thawne.

"Okay so I got him to agree. It's up to you and Cisco now."

* * *

"I don't care Cisco. I have already made my plans. My date is half a gallon of cookie dough ice cream and we're going to have a lovely evening watching seven hours of Doctor Who on Netflix straight, thank you very much." Caitlin told her friend, cleaning up the equipment from her desk.

"I know that things have been rough the last six months but Ronnie would have wanted you to-" Cisco started, before getting cut off by the brunette.

"Don't you dare. You can't be sure what he wanted. But more importantly it is my decision." Caitlin snapped at the other scientist.

"Listen Caitlin, Ronnie was more than just another friend to me. He was like a brother and I know all he wanted was you to be happy. So please just come." Cisco was pleading at this point, needing to help his friend in her darkness.

"Fine but I want to get drunk that evening." Caitlin informed him, sighing as she packed her laptop into her bag. She left the man alone in the lab, the distinct sound of heels feverously clicking away.

The sound of wheels moving across the floor changed Cisco's focus.

"Dr. Wells do you ever think that she'll come back to us?" Cisco questioned his mentor.

"It's up to her Cisco. She's lived through one of life's greatest tragedies. But sometimes we need to live through them to come out stronger because of them. I have faith in her, and you should too." Dr. Wells explained, patting Cisco's shoulder before rolling away to another part of the lab.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

Barry found himself going crazy on the fourteenth. He was still unsure of the plan Iris had made, and he still considers faking an emergency as an option to get out of it. Barry knew however, that Eddie would tell Iris, who would most defiantly murder him.

"Barry just calm down. Things will be alright." Joe West, his surrogate father told him as he paced the living room of his childhood home.

"Come on Joe can you really blame me? I don't want to go out. I want to stay here and spend time with you, then go and see mom. This was always her favorite time of the year." Barry wanted to avoid the celebrations of Valentine's Day. It was always was a reminder that he was truly alone in this world. He knew that Joe, Iris and even Eddie were here for him, but his parents weren't.

Memories of his early childhood flooded in. On Valentine's Day, the last he spent with his mother, she got them both strawberry milkshakes and those candy hearts. Both items left a bitter taste in his mouth now, a bitter reminder of what he lost. Barry wanted nothing more than to spend time with her and his father. They had always made him feel so safe, and so strong.

"Barry you can't run and hide forever. You need to go out, live a little. It's what they would have wanted." Joe told his son, trying to reassure him.

"I know but it's hard. Just staying here is so easy. But I promised Iris and if I ditch her she will kill me." Barry let out a nervous laugh and and even Joe cracked a smile.

"You know it. Now I say go with the red tie. Narrow fits you better anyway."

Barry began to know the tie when the front door opened. Iris and Eddie walked in smiling at whatever conversation that had been in the middle of discussing. Eddie checked his watch and Iris posed the evilest of questions.

"Are you ready to go Bar?"

"I guess."

"Stop that pouting, this is going to be fun!" Iris exclaimed. On the way out Eddie flashed Barry a small, reassuring smile and Joe called for the group to have fun tonight.

"Not likely." Barry muttered as he shut the door and stepped into the cold, his chucks sloshing against the snow that had fallen previously.

* * *

"Caitlin come on! Bette's downstairs waiting." Cisco called out to his friend/sister figure, slightly annoyed at the speed in which she was preparing for the evening.

When she did appear from the bedroom, Cisco quickly ushered her out of the apartment and towards his car.

"We need to get going. Check in starts in fifteen minutes."

"I got it Cisco. I just wanted to make sure I didn't have the high school principle look as you called it." Caitlin shot the man a dirty look, the words being those Cisco uses to describe her wardrobe for work.

"I can't help that you choose to dress like one." He retorted, smirking at their sibling banter. It was almost like having the old Caitlin back. The one that was like his sister to the engineer, who he could talk and joke about anything.

The two piled into Cisco's car, with Bette Sans Souchi, Cisco's fiery redhead, bomb expert girlfriend in the car waiting for the two. Caitlin knew she was putting Cisco up to the karaoke part of this evening, knowing full well that Cisco hated to sing in public. Caitlin didn't say anything because she was happy her friend and brother in all but blood had found someone that made him as happy as Bette did.

Even though she would never admit it, the relationship shared between the two brought back a little of Caitlin's faith in love. She knew that Ronnie would always weigh on her heart but maybe someone else would be able to wiggle their way in.

"Bette, what are you and Cisco preforming?" Caitlin asked trying to get out of her head.

"I figured the cliches would be fun. You know Journey, The Eagles. I don't really care about winning or losing, it just seems like it'll be fun." The ginger told her friend, smiling at the ideas going though her head.

"That sounds really nice. And who did you find me to partner with? I figured you found someone since I am still coming along." Caitlin was attempting to pry information on her date that the two were setting up for her.

"Sorry but we agreed that not to tell you. You both are going in blind." Cisco hopped in as he pulled in the parking lot for Jitters where the competition was being held.

"Alright let's get going. You may want to get ready for the night of your life Caitlin." Cisco tried to give his enthusiasm to the brunette but it seemed to fail.

"I doubt it." Caitlin whispered underneath her breath. She stepped out of the car and bundled tighter in her thin sweater, cursing the fact that she left without a jacket.

"Well I guess let's get this over this." She told herself and walked into the cafe.

* * *

"Barry I need to tell you something." Iris started as they drew closer to the location of tonight's event.

"You aren't getting a random pairing. Eddie had a mutual friend who found someone for you."

"God Iris. Now I'm the loser who needs his friend's boyfriend to find him a date? That's just great." Barry sat in the back seat and grumbled about tonight.

He understood where the two were coming from, he really did. But this wasn't his area of expertise. Barry was good at science and music, not dating and romance. He just wanted to go and get this over with. This girl could laugh at him, insult him like most and then he could leave. Barry knew the drill like the back of his hand.

"Can I at least get some info on her?" Barry asked.

"Sorry but the parties involved with this have agreed to not share anything with you or your date about each other. It's to help keep the mystery alive." Iris gave a small laugh when she saw Barry slink about in his seat. Iris figured he'd put up more of a fight, but things can be a little different sometimes.

"You ready for tonight Barry? We'll be there in about five minutes." Eddie told the other man in the car, trying to be friendly.

"I guess so." Was the short response.

The first thing that Barry noticed was the loud noise coming from the cafe. The sound of people talking and laughing drowned out the usual noise of Jitters' machines and various televisions. Barry noticed the place hadn't lost its unique smell which brought back memories of visiting Iris and and the late night conversations with Oliver and Felicity when they were all younger.

"Okay so the stage is over thee and I already signed us in. Here's your name tag." Iris handed Barry a small square of paper and and he stuck it on his shirt. "I don't know if the others are here yet but you'll probably meet your date when they call you up."

"Okay I got it." Barry told her.

"Now cheer up and try to enjoy yourself, you big baby."

"Yes mom." Barry responded making the three laugh. Iris and Eddie began to head through the crowd towards the service line, which had been transformed into the makeshift bar for the night.

Barry decided on a seat further back than the table Eddie and Iris had found and began to watch as the first couple took to the stage. From what Iris had explained, each couple would get two songs to perform, each person choosing one of the two. Whoever caused the largest reaction from the crowd would be declared the winner. Barry couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes when the first group started to sing Justin Bieber.

On the other side of the coffee house a brunette shared his feelings. Caitlin had decided to sit in the back and just wait her turn, not wanting to force herself into the fun that Cisco and Bette were having. She just wanted to meet this mystery man, so that he'd get scared off by the dead fiance baggage and make an excuse to leave.

It was after a few mediocre performances that her friends were called up to the makeshift stage. The two laughed the entire way up there and when the first few bars of Don't Stop Believin' played, even Caitlin couldn't repress a smile. Cisco stood their and smiled singing through the Journey song, his eyes never leaving Bette.

By the end of the song, the entire audience had joined in at the chorus and the mood had definitely grew more upbeat. They then proceeded into The Eagles' song Take It Easy and the crowd love it. So far the two were in the lead for the loudest of applause, even if Cisco couldn't sing to save his life.

Once again, on the other side of the room Barry found himself cheering. Both songs were early pieces he had learned in his high school choir days and he was glad someone appreciates the classics. He was bored with the next few competitors and their choices in bland pop music.

It wasn't until Iris and Eddie's turn that Barry's interest was caught once again. Just like the classic rock couple Iris and Eddie smiled at each other the entire time, while still sparking the crowd's reactions. The first song belong to The Beatles which Barry knew instantly was Iris's choice. Eddie's was the surprising one, Summer Breeze by Seals and Croft. It made Barry respect the cop just a little bit more.

Barry would never say anything to Iris but her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Eddie on the other hand had a voice that made Barry miss his choir days. But he knew that to each other, voices didn't matter, which made Barry glad that Iris had found someone as great as Eddie.

* * *

"Okay our next contestants are Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen. Can you make your way up here please?" The barista announcing the event called out.

"Caitlin Snow, that sounds like a nice name." Barry muttered, getting up and walking to the stage. When he passed the couple, Iris gave him a thumbs up and Eddie just smiled a little. When he finally made it to the stage, Barry found that he couldn't catch his breath.

"Hi, I'm Caitlin." The woman held her hand out and Barry had to force himself out of the daze to shake it. The only thoughts running through his head where just how beautiful this Caitlin was. Brown hair that flowed down her shoulders in ringlets and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to bore into Barry. He could see however, that they had pain in them.

"I'm Barry." He managed to say, shaking her hand.

"Are you ready?" Barry then asked, trying to focus on the music.

"Anytime you are." Caitlin responded with a soft smile. She already liked this guy and maybe Cisco was right. This Barry deserved a chance at the very least. She couldn't explain why.

Caitlin was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Barry sing the first two lines of his chosen songs.

_"Hello, my old heart, _  
_ How have you been?"_

The voice took Caitlin by surprise. It was soft and smooth, like he had sung the piece many times before. But even more, the words that flowed out struck Caitlin. They rung clearly to just what she had been doing to her own heart. Caitlin knew that Barry must have lost someone just like her.

_"Are you still there inside my chest_  
_I've been so worried, you've been so still, _  
_Barely beating at all."_

Caitlin just marveled at the song, feeling a strong connection with this man, who was practically a stranger to her. It was like he was letting her in through song. And Caitlin felt like she should do the same thing. So when Caitlin went to sing, she put her all into it.

_"Hello, my old heart_  
_It's been so long since I've given you away_  
_And everyday I add another stone to the wall, _  
_I've built around you to keep you safe."_

The lyrics seemed to hit Barry just as they hit Caitlin. Both locked eyes and it was as though the two were the only ones there, having an intimate conversation and getting to know each other. When the chorus came, both were in perfect harmony with the other.

_"Oh, don't leave me here alone, _  
_Don't tell me that we've grown for having love, a little while_  
_Oh, I don't wanna be alone,_  
_I wanna find a home and I wanna share it with you."_

When the two finished the crowd broke into wild applause. Barry noticed that Eddie and Iris were smiling and flashing thumbs up while Caitlin noticed Cisco and Bette doing the same.

The second song that the two sung was Summer Lovin' from Grease. Barry and Caitlin got into it and the song was a refreshing change from the mellow sound of the previous song. Barry noticed that Caitlin had a wide smile on her face because of the song and found her smile to be rather infectious.

When the two finished they went to the back tables away from prying eyes. Barry just noticed the smile on Iris's face at the two of them and Cisco gave a wink to Caitlin. They found an empty table and Barry went to go and get drinks for the two of them, happy to have company in the form of Caitlin Snow.

* * *

"So where are you from?" Barry asked, unsure of the protocol for date conversations.

"I grew up here in Central City. I went to school here and work at Star Labs. I've just never really made it that far from this city." Caitlin told him sipping her drink. "What about you?"

"The same except for school. I attended Staring University for my college years. And you work at Star Labs? Awesome! I actually turned a job offer down from the lab." Barry informed the brunette taking a drink from his own glass.

"Really? What made you turn it down?" Caitlin's curiosity got the better of her, and she regretted the question the moment she saw Barry's face change.

"I had just finished school and moved back to town. I got a job offer from the Central City Crime Lab and took it instead." Barry explained. "When I was younger, my parents were murdered and I've always wanted to try and stop crime in anyway I can. I'm just happy I can do it with science."

"Barry I am so sorry." Caitlin put her hand on his and Caitlin met Barry's gaze once again. "If we're going to be perfectly honest I know how you feel. Six months ago I lost my fiance. He was driving to come and pick me up from a work party and got into a nasty wreck."

Silence fell once again over the table and neither knew what to say. They both understood the pain they were going through and weren't sure how to deal with it. Barry broke the silence by asking an innocent question.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure. That sounds great."

The two got up and headed towards the doors. Barry felt a little bad about just leaving but he knew Iris would be okay with Eddie. As the door opened a strong gust of winter wind blew past the two of them. Barry noticed his date's shiver and wrapped his coat around her shoulders. She smiled and offer a small "thank you."

"No problem."

The two began walking down the streets of Central City, making small talk as they went.

"What did you major in?" Caitlin asked as they navigated a crosswalk.

"I doubled majored in chemistry and physics while still managing a minor in music. I was a total choir nerd in high school and that carried on into college. What about you, Ms. Snow?"

"I was a biology major and I had planned to go into pre-med. Instead I wound up in bio-engineering and got my PhD last year. And what a coincidence, I also minored in music. But I'm a piano player. When I though I was going to be a surgeon I would practice to try and develop the coordination. I just ended up falling in love with the instrument." Caitlin gave a small smile at the memories of her college days.

"That's awesome. And I do apologize, Dr. Snow." Barry let out a laugh and Caitlin joined in.

"You better be, Mr. Allen." She retorted, putting an emphasis on the Mr.

"Don't worry, I am truly am."

"Good." They two fell back into silence as they continued to walk. Barry held his breath and after a few moments moved his hand towards Caitlin's. She just smiled at the awkward grin on his face and grasped his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He returned the gesture with a squeeze of his own.

"So Grease huh? Never would have guessed you as a fan."

"Shut it Allen. I love musicals of any kind. I would love to live in one. If only I could sing." Caitlin sighed.

"Hey, I though you were amazing tonight. Anyone who doesn't think so is an idiot." Barry pointed out, with a light blush on his face.

"Well thank you Barry. Maybe I need karaoke nights more often."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"We're here." Caitlin told the man, stopping in front of her apartment.

"Listen Caitlin I had a fun time tonight. I understand if you want me to be off now." Barry began.

"No, I had a fun time too. My friend Cisco, who you would probably like by the way, told me that I had no life. And it's kinda true. Netflix is the only thing I really have in my life right now. But tonight is the most fun I've had in a long time. Thanks to you Barry." Caitlin told Barry. "So thank you for that Barry Allen."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. I've been running from everything my whole life but tonight is the first time I've felt like I've slowed down." Barry explained to her. "That's because I didn't want to run out of time with you Caitlin Snow."

"Well how about we do this again next Tuesday night? Let's say eight o'clock. We could go and catch a movie." Caitlin suggested, deeply hoping that Barry would say yes.

"That sounds great. I'll hole you to that." He responded, glad that Caitlin mentioned seeing each other again.

"Well you'll probably need this." She quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and put her number in it. Caitlin handed back the phone and told him something. "Don't be a strange okay."

"I won't."

Caitlin started to make her way inside but moments before she turned around and walked back to Barry. She looked at him like she was pondering something. Barry stood there, unsure of what was happening. He went to ask her if something was wrong, but before he could, Caitlin reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss and a few moments later they broke apart.

"Bye Barry. See you Tuesday."

With that she made her way inside, leaving a confused Barry on the street outside her home, fingers lighting touching where Caitlin kissed him. He shook out of the trance and started his path back home.

* * *

Barry got out of the shower and flopped on his couch, turning on his tv so that he could watch some Netflix before bed. His phone buzzed and saw that he had two messages. The first was from Iris, asking what had happened and congratulating him for his win tonight at the competition. He sent a quick message response thanking her for setting up the best evening he had in a long time and all he had done was walk the girl home. He also told his friend he wasn't aware that he had won.

The second text was from the beautiful Caitlin Snow herself. Barry wasn't sure if he wanted to open it tonight. It might be a message that she was already cancelling their date. Or at least Barry assumed it was a date. His curiosity got the better of him and he opened it.

_'Just wanted to tell you that I still have your coat. Want it back tomorrow?'_

Barry laughed at the message, relieved. He sent a reply saying._ 'Not a problem. And keep it for now. I can always get it Tuesday.'_

Only moments later the device buzzed again.

_'Sounds great.' _

_Another message came. _

_'I can't wait Barry.'_

_'Neither can I Caitlin.'_

Barry didn't hear anything else from Caitlin and drifted off with Doctor Who playing on his tv. He found his dreams being visited by a certain person and decided that he was happy that he had agreed to karaoke.

Because he got to meet Caitlin Snow.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well I delivered as promised. Here is the Snowbarry fic for Valentine's Day. I hope everyone enjoys and has a wonderful Valentine's Day, whether you are single or not.

Please read and review as always.


End file.
